


Lambert - NSFW Alphabet

by invinciblegirl



Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invinciblegirl/pseuds/invinciblegirl
Summary: yaayyyy Lambert's turn!!! :P
Relationships: Lambert (The Witcher)/Reader
Series: The Witcher - NSFW Alphabet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959829
Kudos: 11





	Lambert - NSFW Alphabet

**A - Aftercare (what are they like after sex) **

Before you two started something more serious, he barely stuck around afterwards at all. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, so he would leave fairly quick.

When you grew closer however, he became the biggest, and I mean the BIGGEST, cuddle bug ever! He can't get enough of holding you in his arms so will happily hold you for as long as you need once the two of you are done (though tell his brothers that and he will kill you).

** B - Body part (fav body part of themselves/their partner) **

Lambert generally likes his muscles because, even if he went through a lot to get there, he's worked hard to gain that strength.

His favourite part of you is your legs (hey, he's a simple guy ok?). He could spend forever staring at them and, oh boy, if you wear short skirts or tight fitting pants then it's over.

** C - Cum (anything to do with cum :P) **

His favourite place to cum is anywhere on you where it's visible. He loves seeing it as a sort of claim he has on you, and seeing how much you enjoy it only turns him on more.

** D - Dirty secret (self-explanatory) **

Lambert fucking loves when you aren't afraid to stand your ground against him and take charge. He's a definite switch, but after meeting you he started leaning a little more towards the bratty submissive end of the spectrum. He might like being punished a lot more than he shows it at first....

** E - Experience (how experienced are they?)**

He's had plenty of experience with one-time whores and stuff, but you're the first person he's cared about enough to keep coming back for.

** F - Favourite position (goes without saying) **

Depends on his mood. If he's feeling more dominant, then it's usually doggy style just to be able to hold you down against the mattress and fuck you. His favourite position when he's submissive was something you've only tried once so far; you'd tied him down to a chair and started riding him, and suddenly he'd lost all the words in his vocabulary...

** G - Goofy (are they goofy or serious in the moment?) **

As a bratty sub at heart, he's definitely a bit more goofy. He'll tease you constantly, until you put him in his place that is... ;)

** H - Hair (opinions on grooming etc.) **

He really doesn't care about it. It's not really something he pays attention to and he has more important things to be concerned with.

** I - Intimacy (how intimate are they during sex?)**

Being intimate and genuine has never been Lambert's strong suit, but you brought him out of his shell slowly. He started off very dominant and unattached, trying to keep the tough persona going, but he started more openly showing his affection for you eventually.

** J - Jack off (masturbation ;) ) **

He doesn't think too much about it. He'll do it when he gets the urge sometimes, but he doesn't make it a big deal.

** K - Kinks (again, pretty self-explanatory) **

I will just reiterate - BRATTY SUB. That normally results in bondage, impact play, sensation play, power shifts and whatever else he happens to be in the mood for. 

If he happens to be feeling more dominant though he's actually pretty vanilla.

** L - Location (favourite place to do the deed) **

Literally wherever. Tell him where and when and he'll be there, no questions asked. Although that one chair in particular where you rode him...

** M - Motivation (what gets them going?) **

When you got closer, he started teaching you how to fight and defend yourself should you ever need it. Seeing you fight is such a turn on for him, and he didn't realise that the sparring sessions would be so.... _intimate_.

That being said, perhaps we could add knife kink to the list...

** N - No (something they'd never do) **

He's open to try out almost anything, but he doesn't want to be degraded. His whole life has been spent feeling inadequate, or being criticized or discriminated against, so he wants a safe space where he can feel wanted. Degredation doesn't play into that for him.

** O - Oral (preference in giving, receiving etc.)**

He fucking loves seeing you with your mouth around him, so I'd say definitely more of a receiver. However, if you tie him down and decide to ride his face, who is he to complain?

** P - Pace (are they fast, slow, quick, rough..?) **

If he's in control, then you can count on the past being pretty rough and fast. If you're on top though, he's just along for the ride... 

** Q - Quickie (opinion on quickies) **

Again, wherever and whenever you want, this man will be there. Fifteen minutes in a shadowy alleyway? Perfect.

** R - Risk (how open are they to risk?)**

Lambert's open to try anything once, as long as you're ok with it too. Risk isn't too much of a concern to him.

** S - Stamina (how long can they go for?) **

He can definitely go for long enough to wear you out, but you haven't figured out how many times exactly. That's an experiment for another day...

** T - Toy (opinion on using toys etc.) **

He's not a huge fan of using toys on you, but he loves when you use them on him. There's all the standard bondage stuff, sure, but one time you made him wear a plug while he was riding his horse and fuck...

** U - Unfair (how much do they like to tease?) **

So much teasing. So much. 

He'll tease.you constantly whenever he has chance, but usually it's just to coax you into punishing him (you asked about that once and he just blushed and denied it).

** V - Volume (are they loud or quiet?) **

He's louder than you thought he would be at first, especially once you'd discovered his thing for punishment. You always know you've hit the right spot when he starts whimpering.

** W - Wild card (random headcanon) **

Lambert's actually a bit of an exhibitionist. Who am I kidding, he's a huge exhibitionist. Anything you guys do in public has him finished. One time you sucked him off under the table at some lord's banquet and he still flushes red at the memory.

** X - X-ray (what's going on... down there?) **

He's a little bigger than average, but just the perfect size for you.

** Y - Yearning (how high is their sex drive?) **

It's pretty average. It's not super excessive but sometimes he's in a needy mood and you are only too happy to help him out.

** Z - Zzzzz... (how quickly do they fall asleep after?) **

He's a little paranoid, what with his profession and everything, so he takes time after you've fallen asleep to make sure everything's safe before he calls it a night.


End file.
